Seize the Day
by Sundance2
Summary: Draco and Hermione will stop at nothing to make each other miserable, until a certain experience they have together.
1. Arguments and Shifty Eyes

Uggh.. This is a story in which all characters belong to J.K Rowling and her absolutely brilliant mind. (  
  
Chapter One- Arguments.. What a surprise.  
  
"Filthy Mudblood." A sharp sneer rang in the air. A young boy, around fifteen years old stood smirking in the doorway at a girl named Hermione Granger. The girl's impassive expression searched into the boy named Draco's face. "Go away Draco." Hermione spat at him shrewdly, "I don't enjoy your company in the least." Draco stepped into the girl's prefect room and shut the door. "You aren't quite in the position to tell me what to do Granger. I suggest you shut up and listen to what I have to say." Hermione sighed and motioned at the chair farthest from her bed and pulled up 'Hogwarts: A History' and began to immerse herself in the volume. She toned out Draco's voice, and read about house elf rights in the school, smiling at how S.P.E.W had finally taken some effect. Draco, however, was not thrilled in the least. "Granger, put down your filthy book and listen." Draco stared coldly at the leather binding of the book, and when he realized Hermione was not listening, he grabbed the book and threw it aside. "Do you not understand me Granger? I am trying to talk to you." Malfoy growled a little more loudly than he had intentioned. The door creaked open behind Draco, but the pale boy was too busy reprimanding Hermione to care. Harry Potter and his best friend named Ron Weasley were under an invisibility cloak, sneaking up behind Draco's muscular build. "-and you should listen to me- agghh!!" Draco cried out in pain as Ron and Harry tackled Draco and pinned him down to the floor. "What were you saying to Hermione Draco? It sounded to me like it wasn't pleasant." Ron growled. The red-haired boy had muscles on him too, and he was taken to Hermione more than just friend-wise. The pale boy's blue eyes contracted in fear as Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it between Draco's eyes. "Answer me or you will regret i-" Ron stopped as a heavy force flung themselves between Draco and him. It was Hermione, her bushy hair askew, and he eyes blazing. "Ron, stop." She commanded the red head and he fell silent and lowered his wand. "As for you Draco," Hermione now turned around to face him, "I expect you to not be so loud. Five points from Slytherin and ten from Gryfinndor." Hermione backed away from the three boys and motioned for Ron and Harry to leave. "Draco, stay." She commanded as the boy turned to follow suit. "I would like to hear what it is you have to say to me." Malfoy pulled a face of disgust an turned around, finding himself face to face with the girl. "I, I uh, never mind Granger, I'll tell you later." Draco glowered and turned to leave the room. 


	2. Arguments no surprise

Uggh.. This is a story in which all characters belong to J.K Rowling and her absolutely brilliant mind.  
  
Chapter One- Arguments.. What a surprise.  
  
"Filthy Mudblood."  
  
A sharp sneer rang in the air. A young boy, around fifteen years old stood smirking in the doorway at a girl named Hermione Granger. The girl's impassive expression searched into the boy named Draco's face.  
  
"Go away Draco." Hermione spat at him shrewdly, "I don't enjoy your company in the least."  
  
Draco stepped into the girl's prefect room and shut the door.  
  
"You aren't quite in the position to tell me what to do Granger. I suggest you shut up and listen to what I have to say."  
  
Hermione sighed and motioned at the chair farthest from her bed and pulled up 'Hogwarts: A History' and began to immerse herself in the volume. She toned out Draco's voice, and read about house elf rights in the school, smiling at how S.P.E.W had finally taken some effect.  
  
Draco, however, was not thrilled in the least.  
  
"Granger, put down your filthy book and listen." Draco stared coldly at the leather binding of the book, and when he realized Hermione was not listening, he grabbed the book and threw it aside.  
  
"Do you not understand me Granger? I am trying to talk to you." Malfoy growled a little more loudly than he had intentioned.  
  
The door creaked open behind Draco, but the pale boy was too busy reprimanding Hermione to care.  
  
Harry Potter and his best friend named Ron Weasley were under an invisibility cloak, sneaking up behind Draco's muscular build.  
  
"-and you should listen to me- agghh!!" Draco cried out in pain as Ron and Harry tackled Draco and pinned him down to the floor.  
  
"What were you saying to Hermione Draco? It sounded to me like it wasn't pleasant." Ron growled.  
  
The red-haired boy had muscles on him too, and he was taken to Hermione more than just friend-wise.  
  
The pale boy's blue eyes contracted in fear as Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it between Draco's eyes.  
  
"Answer me or you will regret i-" Ron stopped as a heavy force flung themselves between Draco and him.  
  
It was Hermione, her bushy hair askew, and he eyes blazing.  
  
"Ron, stop." She commanded the red head and he fell silent and lowered his wand. "As for you Draco," Hermione now turned around to face him, "I expect you to not be so loud. Five points from Slytherin and ten from Gryfindor." Hermione backed away from the three boys and motioned for Ron and Harry to leave.  
  
"Draco, stay." She commanded as the boy turned to follow suit. "I would like to hear what it is you have to say to me." Malfoy pulled a face of disgust an turned around, finding himself face to face with the girl.  
  
"I, I uh, never mind Granger, I'll tell you later." Draco glowered and turned to leave the room. 


End file.
